1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to systems for testing electronic circuits by applying and/or measuring electrical signals. More particularly, this invention relates to electronic circuit test systems for applying electrical signals to a packaged device or integrated circuit being tested and measuring the response of the device or integrated circuit to the applied electrical signals. Specifically, one embodiment of the invention provides a replaceable socket for effecting an electrical connection in an electronic circuit tester between an electronic circuit, such as a packaged device or integrated circuit, and a fixture board of the tester so that electrical signals can be transmitted to and/or received from the electronic circuit for characterizing the performance of the electronic circuit.
2. Background Art
Programmable electronic circuit testers are used during the manufacture of integrated circuits to test the performance of the device. Tests are conducted to assure that the device satisfies performance specifications and to classify the devices by performance characteristics. In order to test the device or integrated circuit, the electronic circuit tester is programmed to apply one or more electrical signals to various pins or contacts on the device and to measure the response(s).
A conventional programmable electronic circuit tester, generally indicated by the numeral 10, is shown in FIG. 1. The electronic circuit tester 10 comprises a test head 12 electrically connected by cables routed through to electronic test and measurement instruments, such as advanced computerized signal processing equipment, for applying electrical signals and measuring the response(s) to those applied electrical signals. The test head 12 can include circuitry which performs distribution of electrical signals, signal separation, frequency translation, amplification, attenuation, switching, or other conditioning or modification of electrical signals prior to being routed to a device being tested.
As shown in FIG. 1, test head 12 interfaces to a device or integrated circuit through a load board 14 mounted to the test head. The configuration of the load board 14 depends on the type or family of device or integrated circuit being tested, such as an analog or digital electronic circuit.
A socket 20 through which an integrated circuit 22 is electrically connected to the electronic circuit tester 10 is subjected to many connections and disconnections during actual testing with the tester. However, the useful life of the electronic circuit tester 10 has heretofore far exceeded the useful life of socket 22. Also, the repeatability and accuracy of the connections that are effected by socket 20 with integrated circuit 22 decreases over time as the socket degrades due to wear. Additionally, because of the specialized nature of most limited run parts, a new interface or adapter must be installed for each part type to be tested.
A single load board for a particular testing application can cost as much as ten to twenty thousand dollars. Obviously, this expense is not justified for low quantity testing as is oftentimes necessary during the engineering and prototype and limited run production phases of most electronic devices. In these particular circumstances, tests have been done by hand which is extremely time consuming and oftentimes not as accurate.
What is needed is a flexible interface between integrated circuits and the circuit tester to facilitate testing of relatively small quantities of electronic devices on high volume testers.